Pienso
by Blind Wish
Summary: Kikyo/Inuyasha/Kagome.   Lo que pensamos aveces nos hace dudar, nos hace reflexionar, y nos hace entender. "Lo que siento" es algo que todos pensamos, sobre el futuro y sobre el pasado.


_Pienso..._

* * *

**Summary:** Cada quien tiene su punto de vista, cada uno de ellos tres piensa lo que piensa, pero al final… la realidad es lo mas obvio y aunque sea tonto, a veces lo mas difícil de apreciar.

**Disclammer:** los personajes pertenecen al anime _inuyasha_, yo solo me inmiscuí en sus emociones =)

* * *

**(Kikyo- Pensamiento)**

"Es extraño el simple hecho de sentir celos de ti misma... Este es mi caso, sentir celos de quien seré en un futuro, de quien es mi "reencarnación", pero no lo niego, siento celos de la persona que ahora ocupa la mayor parte de su corazón, la persona que lo ve vulnerable, la que le apoya, quien se ríe de sus bromas, quien lo reprende, quien esta con el a cada momento. Admito que siento celos de Kagome Higurashi, detesto, aun que sea absurdo, que ahora sea ella quien este cerca de el. De no ser yo la que disfrute de su calidez, de no ser yo la que le pueda brindar la misma. Puesto que solo soy un recuerdo, algo que esta en este mundo sin un propósito en si. Alguien que debió haber estado muerta, o quedarse como tal, hace mucho tiempo. Pero aun así, agradezco, aunque me carcoman los celos, que de una manera directa o indirecta, su corazón aun me pertenezca. Somos la misma Kagome, diferentes, distintas, pero en el fondo... somos la misma alma, la misma esencia, y al fin y al cabo, eso me tranquiliza un poco. El saber que el corazón de el, de mi, de nuestro Inuyasha, aun sigue de cierta manera perteneciéndome"

* * *

**(Inuyasha –Pensamiento)**

"Siempre imagine que al convertirme en un total demonio, sin debilidades humanas que se interpongan, con la fuerza y resistencia necesarias para sobrevivir a todo... no necesitaría a nadie mas. Que equivocado estaba. Aun no entiendo como alguien tan testaruda, tan débil a la vez que fuerte, tan sencilla, tan humilde, tan... tan frágil - frágil eh aquí la palabra - en resumen alguien como ella, hiciera nacer en mi la necesidad de permanecer a su lado, la necesidad de protegerla. Necesidad que solo sentí una ves en toda mi larga vida, necesidad que me costo años atrapado en un largo sueño, necesidad que jure nunca sentir de nuevo. Necesidad que solo sentí por Kikyo, pero... algo mas existe, no es lo mismo; Kikyo siempre fue fuerte , aun siendo una simple humana, siempre demostró no necesitar a nadie, aun cuando la situación fuera lo contrario.  
Pero ella, Kagome, mi Kagome, sencillamente, despertó y reinvento ese sentimiento de necesidad, de ella, por protegerla, por estar a su lado. Sentimiento el cual ahora me hacer reflexionar y preguntarme: ¿Vale la pena renunciar a mi parte humana, sabiendo que es posible que luego no la recuerde? ...No recordarla, verla alejarse, y en el peor o mejor de los casos, en verdad no lo se, ver como su vida se extingue por los años o en el peor escenario por mis manos, si al momento de renunciar a mi humanidad, al momento de convertirme en un demonio total... lastimara a la persona a quien amo, a la chica testaruda que vino de otra época para causar revuelo en mi corazón.  
En verdad no se la respuesta, y con fe en el mañana, espero tener la oportunidad de saberla antes de que sea muy tarde."

* * *

**(Kagome-Pensamiento)**

"A veces me siento como una intrusa, y al fin y al cabo eso soy. Una intrusa en este lugar. En esta época, y en _su_ corazón. Aun no logro entender la manera en la que todo esto inicio, la forma tan _mágica_ en la que acabe en esta época. Pero de algo estoy total y completamente segura. No me arrepiento de permanecer aquí, de haberlo liberado, de estar a su lado, al lado de mis amigos…

Se que puedo sonar algo egoísta, pero es algo que siento y eso es: felicidad, se que el solo me ve como la reencarnación de su primer amor, que es tonto el hecho de que sea el quien ocupe mis pensamientos y sueños, pero soy feliz. Por que, aunque sea a medias, se que parte de Inuyasha me quiere al menos la tercera parte de lo que yo le amo. Ella es hermosa, segura, fuerte, y la dueña de su corazón. ¿Yo? Pues yo solo soy la sombra, de lo que fue, y lo que será, de una manera u otra, en un futuro.

Como dije, solo soy una intrusa, alguien que no tiene derecho sobre el. Pero no negare que mientras pueda sentir su calidez, mientras pueda compartir con el, pueda regañarlo, y pueda reírme de sus tonterías, permaneceré a su lado, hasta que el cumpla su deseo. Su deseo de ser un demonio total. Hasta que su cuerpo ya no sea mas humano, seguiré a su lado, o quien sabe, puede que incluso entonces, mi corazón siga latiendo desenfrenadamente con tan solo ver sus ojos, los ojos de Inuyasha."

* * *

**(Narradora)**

Todo eso pensaron los tres, mientras la noche cae, la cueva era fría, y mañana en la mañana sus caminos se dividirán en dos; Kikyo y su muerto corazón, Inuyasha y su pregunta junto a Kagome y su duda.

Si por hoy, por esta noche los tres están metidos en sus pensamientos, esperando que la tormenta acabe, e intentando alejar la incertidumbre, el dolor y los celos de sus expresiones, intentando mantener todo en un calido silencio.

Intentando no arruinar el momento. Amor… una palabra fuerte, una que a veces duele, pero sin dudas, algo que en su momento todo el mundo siente.

* * *

Es la primera vez que escribo algo referente a mis animes... y pues esto es mas como un punto de vista de cada uno de los intregantes del triangulo amoroso de la hermosa historia de Inuyasha. Es lo que segun yo piensa cada uno de ellos...

Meresco reviewS? ( eso espero)

Grax por leerme.

Cierra tus ojos, cuenta hasta tres, abrelos pronto.. aunque no me veas a tu lado siempre estare(8)


End file.
